teenapediafandomcom-20200214-history
Korosu Nakamura (Character)
Korosu Nakamura is a fictional character portrayed by Skull Kamber in the Project series Naruto The New Age:Reboot III. He is one of Skull's most popular characters to date, garnering a cult following rather quickly. He was one of the main protagonists of the series, alongside Keisuke Okura and Asami. On August 11th, Korosu became an antagonist, when he attacked Keisuke after his assumed death, along with Dosu, infront of Keisuke's sister Satomi. Korosu's name literally means "I Will Kill You in the Middle Village", and this plays into his somewhat lack of self confidence greatly. Upon turning on Konohagakure , Korosu admitted that he was always envious of Keisuke, and rather than be loyal to Orochimaru, he simply wanted to learn his secrets in order to kill him. His primary goal is to execute Orochimaru with the help of the Akatsuki. Once the clone Korosu and Dosu were killed by their real counterparts, they announced their return to Konohagakure. However, they refused to register as Leaf Nin, instead remaining outside spies & trackers. After the timeskip, it is revealed they formed their own squad, White Noise (Howaito Noizu) Description Korosu's first name isn't actually a real name, as his parents branded him with it because they didn't want a child. It is unknown where Korosu was born, but many fans suggest Amegakure due to his parents supposedly being killed during a village raid. He was brought into Konohagakure by Kakashi Hatake, and has similar mannerisms and tendencies to those of Orochimaru , who branded him with both the Cursed Seal of Heaven and the Cursed Seal of Earth . Many speculate that Orochimaru is his father, although this theory has been debunked many times. However, Korosu is still made fun of for looking similar. He can transform into a snake, and can also use Orochimaru's form of Transformation Jutsu. It is revealed mindway through the first season that Korosu is an un-named ninja, and that the Nakamura surname was given to him by Kakashi because it was unknown where he was born. Korosu has been shown to have extremely low self-esteem, and often considers himself a liability. His psyche is extremely fragile, as shown when he attacked and killed two Jonin level Konoha shinobi using nothing but his bare fists. His secondary goal is to eliminate Keisuke Okura, his longtime friend, in order to prove he is a superior ninja. Korosu's best friend is Dosu Kinuta. The two met when chosen to fight eachother in the Chunin Exams, and after a brutal fight discovered eachother's extreme loyalty and respect towards Orochimaru. Korosu is rarely seen doing anything without Dosu, and vice versa. Korosu was in a relationship with exiled ANBU assassin Natsumi Aiko, a pupil of Deidara , for a long while. It was later revealed this version of him was his shadow clone, which he later killed upon returning to Konoha. Korosu later began to date his childhood crush and close friend, Ino Yamanaka. Basic Stats Height: 6 Feet 5 Inches Weight: 230 LBS Born: ? Age: Part I: 13-14 Part II: 17-19 Maritial Status: Dating Ino Yamanaka Affiliation: Akatsuki, Konohagakure Occupation: Former S-Rank Criminal, Former Missing Nin, Current Konoha Guard Favorite Food: Ramen Least Favorite Food: Cheese Favorite Animal: Snake Weapon of Choice: Knife Ethnicity: Japanese Skin color: White Eye Color: Red Hair Color: Black Species: Human Gender: Male Category:Characters